


【润旭】妃子凶猛，魔尊难为 2

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 18:36:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21081221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	【润旭】妃子凶猛，魔尊难为 2

“大胆，放肆。”身后那人力气很大，他拼命想合拢大腿最后只能被那人分得更开。  
腿间软绵绵的阳具被那人托在掌心把玩，五指圈住根部慢慢朝上拢。  
他毛骨悚然，不得不将全部注意力集中在那处，他感到对方的手指拨开顶端薄薄的软皮，尖锐的指甲刮搔顶端的小孔。因为惧怕和刺激，粘腻的情液从小孔里渗了出来，沾湿了那人的手，套弄之间多了让人面红耳赤的水声。  
身前那人不满意了，手指重重拧过他的乳头。  
他痛叫一声，更深的跌到了那人怀里。然后下巴被捏住，又是一个炙热强硬的吻。  
他逃脱不得，舌尖被那人卷住吮吸，连齿列都被那人细细舔舐，而那些吞咽不下的唾液则顺着嘴角流下。  
那人放过了他的唇，顺着他的颈脖往下，极缓极缓的将流下的唾液舔去。每到一处便重重吮吸他的皮肤，尤其在乳头流连不去。  
乳尖很快挺立起来，柔软的舌尖每卷过一次都会被那小小的凸起勾住。  
那人笑了一声，在柔嫩的顶端咬了一口。他发出闷哼，鼻息变得粗重。  
身后那人不满意了，啪的一声打在他的臀上。  
他如梦初醒，怒骂：“敢羞辱魔尊，我定会让你们死无葬身之地。”  
他骂得越厉害，击打臀部的力道就越大。  
臀肉颤颤，被打得红肿滚烫。  
他被难以言喻的羞耻，恐惧绞紧。因为除了痛之外，被轻抚的臀肉竟然贪恋这暴虐之下的柔情，顺从的让对方潜入深藏其下的狭窄缝隙。  
“你湿了。”  
真是他第一次听到男人说话，陌生的声音，仿佛隔着水波模糊听不真切。  
他确信自己没有听过这声音，但也不排除对方用术法遮掩。  
“日日与人温存，这里已经学会如何讨好人了。”  
一寸寸抚过褶皱，感受着喜悦又惶恐的颤抖，然后就着少许情液插了进去。  
他像被刀枪击中，身体猛的一弹想从那人的掌控中挣脱，但是前面那人牢牢按住了他的肩。他的肩胛骨疼得厉害，那是他翅孔的所在，最脆弱也最敏感。  
能这么了解他的一定是近身之人。  
“你们……啊！”  
潜入体内的手指准确找到了他的敏感点。两指弯曲刮搔，或撑开或合拢，他缩紧身体想将那人的手指挤出去，却只换来那人更深入的戮刺。  
微凉的空气从两指撑开的缝隙里灌了进去，轻薄的擦过炙热的内壁。  
他颤抖，细微的电流在媚肉上颤动，那是手指无法达到的更隐秘的地方。  
指尖抽了出来，殷红的小穴尚来不及合拢就被一个更粗更硬的东西插了进去。  
他的身体仿佛被一柄烧得通红的利刃剖成两半，喉间拉出带着哭腔的痛苦呻吟。  
这声音让身后的男人更兴奋，抚弄臀部的手指顺着腰线往上，准确的掐在那两个浅浅的腰窝上。精致又性感，刚好能盛进两个大拇指。  
“你属于我。”男人在他耳边粗喘，稍稍停顿一下之后就是狂风暴雨般的攻击，每一次都撞得他往前面冲去。  
很痛，细嫩的内壁根本禁不住这种折磨，每一下抽插都像被粗粝的砂纸摩过。  
又深又狠，他终于忍不住流露出细碎的呻吟，他知道这两人都因此而变得兴奋起来，但他已经没有办法控制自己。  
他的头被抬起放在前面那人的腿弯里，头发被温柔的抚摸，乳尖也落入他手里被任意揉捏，  
他紧紧咬住下唇，无奈的承受身后的撞击和前面的玩弄。  
体内的硬物忽然碰到了某个地方，仅是擦过，那股快慰就险些让他泄了出来。  
那是最隐秘最不能碰触的地方，就算平日和妃子们温存，他也绝不允许他们进入那里。  
“住手！”他怒骂，他呵斥，他哀求，但那根东西却食髓知味似的在秘门处不停叩击。  
奶白色的肌肤蒙了一层汗，在暗夜中分外诱人。  
他听到身后那人在笑，然后那根粗得可怕的东西慢慢退了出去，被撑开的内壁慢慢合拢，放心之余亦觉得空虚。  
不安定的因子在空气中颤动，就在他以为自己逃过一劫时，那人握住他的腰把人提起来，然后那根东西像找准了目标似的猛的朝里插了进去，冲破秘门两侧守护的膜瓣，带着撕裂的鲜血捅进了那最柔软的蜜巢。  
他痛得喊不出来，喉结上下滚动吐出几个气音。  
双腿因为疼痛而企图瑟缩起来，但身前那人却将它分得更开。  
他的后穴紧紧抵着身后之人的耻毛，下身贴着下身，肉裹着肉，没有一丝空隙。  
这种无力反抗的羞耻的姿势，若能选择他宁愿去死。  
“杀……杀了你们……”他哭泣着滚下了泪。  
从未被人侵入的蜜巢又湿又热，被粗大的龙根无情蹂躏。  
“好痛，痛。”他抓着被褥想往前爬动，可是身前之人压着他的肩，身后之人握着他的腰，他一动也不能动，宛如被蛛网黏住的濒临死亡的猎物。  
身后那人捅得越来越用力，他感觉自己的腰部完全融化了，疼，除了疼他找不出第二种感觉。  
就在意识模糊中，一直绵软的男根被含进了温热的口腔。  
他惊叫起来，那人牙关一合，齿尖压进他的肌肤。  
他立刻不敢动了，胆战心惊的等着那人动作。  
对方含得很深，用喉部挤压着他的顶冠，顺着柱身来回舔舐，吸吮贲张的跳动的青筋。那里被舔弄的感觉太美好了，他的尾椎窜起阵阵电流，大腿发颤，在射出的刹那连脚背都忍不住弓了起来。  
因为射精的关系内壁剧烈收缩，夹得那人发出一声怒吼，止不住射出一股浓稠的精液。  
他神智混沌，身体还沉浸在高潮的余韵里。  
恍惚中那两人似乎在争执，不善的气息，杀机。  
最后那人妥协了，慢慢从他身体里抽了出来。  
他听到了脚掌压过床铺的声音，“不行，不……”意识到那样恐怖的事还要再来一次，他怕得上下牙关打颤。  
身体被翻了过去，男人握着他的膝盖内侧，将他的大腿慢慢压到胸口。他的小腿在男人的肩上无力的颠荡，光裸的脚背在黑暗中划过一道脆弱的弧线。  
小穴已经被先前的精液和情液浸得水淋淋，粗硬的伞状头冠抵着狭窄的缝隙慢慢往上，感受着他的颤抖和恐惧，最后抵在那深邃的，微肿的穴口。  
那里是这么湿滑，微一用力就能插入。  
他恐惧的等待，刚才那一次粗暴的侵凌已经让他尝尽了苦头。  
但这一次对方没有长驱直入，而是冷静的缓缓的进入，让他感受到它的所有。  
男人一寸寸推进，然后停住，用纯熟的、残酷的技巧挑弄他的情欲，同时抵在膝弯的右手缓缓下滑，顺着他紧实细腻的大腿内侧来到他刚刚发泄过的阳具上。  
然后轻柔的握住，用指腹压着饱满的囊袋旋捻。  
他的喘息变得粗重，身体从抗拒变得柔软。  
媚肉也开始不满的翕合着，催促男人的进入。  
“想让我进去吗？”男人在他耳边问道。  
同样是陌生的声音，他已无暇思考，哽咽着点头。  
阳具依然进得很温柔，就在他彻底放松时，猛的一下子贯入，撞入了最深处，逼出他的哀泣。  
好疼！  
可又不是疼！  
他的呻吟变了调，腰肢迎合着男人的撞击。  
他全身每一寸肌肤在男人的挑逗下都变成了敏感点。  
男人一边肏他一边在他耳边诉说着他的疼痛与着迷，他的堕落与痴狂。当他抗拒，仰起脖子寻求那可怜的一丁点自由时，男人便会将手指插入他的发间，用唇堵住他的嘴。  
他断断续续的呻吟，甜腻悠长。  
另一双手伸了过来，将他揽在怀里揉捏他的乳尖。  
他呜咽着，蜜巢抽搐着喷出一股阴精。  
这种快慰是他从未体会过的，全身像被人从水里捞出，软绵绵的依在那人怀里一动都不能动。  
男人咬着他的耳垂，话语充满妒忌，“被他肏就这么舒服，嗯？”  
不甘示弱的将手伸到他腿间套弄。  
“不，不要。”他虚弱的拒绝。  
深埋在体内的阳具忽的胀大起来，硕大的顶端绕着蜜巢轻轻旋转。  
“啊啊啊……”他尖叫着，全身感觉都集中在被撞击的那处。“放过我，放过……”  
铁链哐当作响，他五指无力的屈伸，企图抓住一根救命稻草。  
但两个男人毫不怜惜，残酷的将他拖入情欲的深渊。  
他在昏迷和清醒之间徘徊，无论是前面还是后面都达到了许多次高潮。  
股间一片泥泞，身上全是吻痕、咬痕和抓痕。  
到最后他已经射不出东西，蜜巢被两个男人的精液灌得满满的，他终于得到了解脱，晕厥在男人的怀里。  
不知过了多久终于悠悠醒来。  
“尊上。”  
有人将他揽在怀中轻轻拍哄，润湿的水汽，温柔的声音。  
他猛的清醒过来，这里不再是伸手不见五指的牢房，这是他的禺疆宫，面前之人是夜神。  
他似还沉浸在噩梦中，轻轻一动全身就疼得厉害，“是你救我出来的？”  
遍体鳞伤的兽对谁都不信任，他眸中全是怀疑，“你在何处找到我，见到了何人，又是怎么将我救出来，说。”  



End file.
